Cold as Ice
by Switchy
Summary: Jareths out to get Sarah back. She's not happy. I don't know what I was thinking, but basically all of chapter two is white...Jareth, sarah, snow, pegasus, white wolf...Please read, it's kinda a J/S for now, but beware future chapters!!!!
1. Chapter 1: Death by Bambi Tapes

All standard disclaimers apply  
  
Oh Lord, I've done it again.  
  
One day in late December, Sarah was sitting at her window watching the snowflakes fall all around her when she saw a large white blur moving towards her. She took it for another snowflake and ignored it, but soon saw that it was no snowflake, but an owl. It landed gracefully in a tree across from the window.  
  
"Alrighty then. Let me guess, you're supposed to be the goblin king right?" she was being entirely sarcastic, but screamed as she looked into it's mismatched eyes. "HOLY SHIT!" She backed away from the window and ran to her door, but found it to be like a rusty lock, unable to move forwards or backwards, it was stuck right in between. Her window burst open and revealed a blonde fae clad in all white with a long white cape flowing behind him. His silver pendant gleamed, as did the mischievous smirk on his face. She took a deep breath in and turned around, glaring daggers. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Hello Sarah." She just glared. "Nice to see you so chatty." He remarked casually. "Beautiful too." He observed. Stepping off the ledge of her window, he floated to the ground in front of her with surprising grace.  
  
"Save your cheap talk for someone who cares. I know that you're just here to irritate me further then you did by taking Toby. You knew that I didn't mean it, and you did it anyway just to irritate me. Go away."  
  
"So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?" Her defiant face flickered for a second to one of fear, but her composure quickly returned.  
  
"Not really. Go away." She repeated the command more forcefully. His eyebrows raised and he stepped forward. She stepped back. This continued until she was against a wall, and he was nearly pinning her to the wall. She struggled to regain the upper hand.  
  
"I didn't call you. You have no right." was her weak attempt. He shook his head and bent his head inches from hers.  
  
"Oh but you did. Once invited always invited. It's called cause and effect sweetheart! I've only come to claim what's mine, what's always been mine." Her eyes widened.  
  
"What did you call me?" His laughter filled the dreary silence.  
  
"I said, it's called cause and effect sweetheart." He could see she was highly confused. "Sarah, you don't honestly think that I wanted Toby? You're mine. And no one and nothing is going to come between us." She ducked under his arm and grabbed anything in reach. "Come now sweetheart, no more games." She threw whatever it was that'd been in her hand. She saw it was Disney's 'Peter Pan' right as it hit his chest. He growled. She grabbed another video. "I'm not sure I understand your display of love.."  
  
"Oh come on Goblin king, it's the typical guy/girl story: Boy meets girl, Girl thinks guy is a JERK. Girl gets pissed off. Girl knocks out Guy with a video of Bambi!" She threw it as hard as she could, but right as it was about to hit her face, it stopped, and dropped to the floor in front of her.  
  
'Come now Sarah, you've made a step in the right direction. You've admitted you care for me.' His voice rang clear in her mind. She glared at him.  
  
"Don't think I won't hurt you." She threatened.  
  
"What pain do YOU think that YOU can inflict upon ME?" he asked coolly. She just followed her senses, which told her to keep her mouth shut. "Good job Sweetheart, you're figuring out obedience. Now, what do we do from here?"  
  
"Mind if I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course not sweetheart."  
  
"If I shove YOU down the stairs, can I sue for mental anguish? 'cause your face is enough to put me in a looney bin!"  
  
"You will regret that Sarah. I promise you that. Not now though, that's not my purpose for this visit."  
  
"Then what prey tell, is?"  
  
"To take you home of course." She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. I hate to spoil your little 'special plans' quote unquote, but I am home. But actually, I feel much homier when you're not around." She realized that he wasn't going to leave, and she went to the window, which was wide open. On the window seat was her white fur coat, which she pulled on. She ignored Jareth's look of astonishment, and flipped herself over the window edge. Jareth quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed. She looked at him astonished.  
  
"Oh, haven't you guessed? I'm doing what you should be doing. Leaving." She dug her sharp fingernails into his wrist and he growled in pain, letting go of her. She quickly scuttered down the side of her house and jumped down into the snow. She started towards the vacant lot that lead to town. She could feel his eyes watching her as she pushed through the thick, dead weeds that blocked her path. "Ouch! Damn you Jareth!" she cried aloud. She continued, shivering. All she was wearing was a white sleeveless dressy top, and a white skirt under the thin white coat. She'd just come from her high school's play, 'Romeo and Juliet.' She had tried out and made the part of Juliet, but it didn't seem right, so she said she didn't have time after all. 'It's all your fault isn't it Jareth? You had to screw with my mind and my damn teenage hormones! Shit!' she looked back at the curb that had tripped her over. Sighing, she looked up to see the familiar street sign. Jackson. Well, at least she'd gone the right way, despite the fact that there was a snow storm going on and her head was spinning with thoughts of Jareth.  
  
'Maybe it wouldn't be bad. You know you like him, maybe more. Especially after the end. You'd been strong up 'til then. But his eyes, they were so sad, so lonely, so longing. And he gives you the chance to join him again, as his own queen no doubt. What do you do? You throw Peter Pan and Bambi at him.' She thought, then grinned. 'Well, you could've at least said good bye or something. But no, you just run off into the cold where you'll probably freeze and die.' She had been known for her sarcasm. She continued on, though she wore mere dress sandals on her feet.  
  
"So Damn Cold!" she mumbled. She saw a pair of feet in her way, and her immediate response was to run the other direction quickly. She always followed her screwed up mind.  
  
'I can't believe this. I'm running away from a Goblin King who just so happens to love me, and I'm getting myself totally lost and I'm still running.' She wanted to stop, but her feet wouldn't respond. She just kept running down the street.  
  
'Sarah, be sensible, where are you going to go?' his voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"Far and away." she cried out while still running. 


	2. Chapter 2: Of snow and ice and pegasus, ...

Disclaimer: Eh, bite me.  
  
A/N Just kiddin, I'm not that upset. Right now I'm listening to the labyrinth while writing, so I'd really like to do a very long chapter. I know this story isn't well known, but that's okay. I'd like two more reviews before I update again though.  
  
Snow swirled around her as she made her way to the park. 'Not that I know what is possessing me to go there, but anywhere away from Jareth is fine by me.' She thought. Her mind flashed back to the beginning of her encounter with the Labyrinth. Everything had been so peaceful. Why couldn't it have stayed that way? The calm lake with the occasional pair of swans, the endless acres of wild forestry that lay beyond the area that'd been designated as the 'park', which included a bench and two bridges. Technically, none were supposed to cross that border, as the woods were supposed to be off-limits to the public, but she wasn't the public now was she..  
  
~*)_____________)~*~(_____________(*~  
  
Jareth followed her calmly, knowing that she had nowhere to escape to, no possible refuge from the storm, and surely she'd freeze in that skirt. He grinned, remembering the length of that skirt. It'd revealed well-toned legs that were just aching to be touched. Not that Sarah would admit that of course.  
  
He wanted desperately to just fly after her, but knew better from the thickness of the storm. She'd grown in the past years, grown and developed into a maiden worthy of any man in the world; however, he was the only man worthy enough to be hers.  
  
His eyes were drawn towards the chocolate curls that were decreasing in speed. 'She's finally giving up.'  
  
~*)_____________)~*~(_____________(*~  
  
She irrationally made her way through the snow, which seemed to be falling in endless flurries. She hurried across the old stone bridge and past the Pine that marked the border.  
  
"What am I doing? He can't touch me if I don't let him." Her head whipped around as she heard another voice behind her.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much I think you'll beg for me to touch you when this is over. Get over your foolishness and come back to me." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think you have a choice here Sarah? Heading into wilderness in a snow storm and getting caught by me later, or just coming with me now." She nodded and brought her thumb to her lip, stroking it gently, and watching him watch her do it.  
  
"Your right Jareth. There is no choice. Buh-bye." She turned around and ran into the woods. He growled in frustration, then realized how intimidating he could be, and how much fear he could instill within her. He brought his hand to his lips and whistled. The sound echoed through the silent snowfall. Two creatures made their way towards him, both almost blending into the white scenery surrounding them. He bent down to the wolf first, and whispered his commands in its ear, then held out the hand he'd held Sarah with. The wolf sniffed it eagerly and began its hunt. Jareth smiled.  
  
"I will have you willingly Sarah. As I said, in the end you'll beg for me." He promised. Mounting the majestic Pegasus, he urged it into a walk, steady and slow.  
  
~*)_____________)~*~(_____________(*~  
  
Sarah stopped and bent down momentarily and took off her shoes. Quickly she picked them up and started. Her friends had told her she was crazy. Walking barefoot in snow was a talent she'd possessed since she was little. Amazingly, her feet were never cold; they were able to stay warm. The hairs on her neck stood as she heard a wolfs howl. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Jareth, remind me to tell you how much I loathe you with every ounce of my being." Her feet barely touched the snow covered forest floor. Dead trees jutted out in her path, but her reflexes allowed her to avoid them without losing speed. She quickly came to where her knowledge ended. A lake, which now was frozen solid. It normally was the end of her exploring, it being too big to bother going around, and she just took it to be the boundary.  
  
She bit the already cracked, dry surface of her lips. She'd lose time if she went around, but she wasn't completely sure of the stability of the ice. Yet another wolf's howl urged her on. She stepped out hesitantly, and found it to be solid. Realizing that her pace was allowing her hunter to catch up, she began to glide swiftly over it.  
  
She heard a crack, but couldn't stop. She let out a piercing scream as she fell through the ice into the freezing water. 'Oh lord I'm going to die.' She tried to pull herself up, but each time broke another piece of the ice off, making her prison gain space. She began to cry, but the tears would freeze. She saw the wolf that'd been following her get to the lakes edge, then it vanished. Her body was slowly freezing, and her breathing was getting raspier. It was then she saw Jareth. 'I'm going to die. Might as well tell him now, I'll never have to face him about it.'  
  
"I love you." She cried out, just loud enough for him to hear. Her body couldn't take the cold anymore. She slowly began to sink. Jareth's eyes widened. He urged the Pegasus to fly just above the lake surface. In a graceful motion, he both dismounted and dove into the freezing water. The cold chill of the water didn't have much of an effect on him, and he quickly swam down to where she was still slowly drifting. He grasped her around the waist and quickly surfaced. They disappeared then reappeared on the Pegasus' back. He wrapped Sarah in his cloak, then conjured a crystal. He threw it into the sky, and the Pegasus eagerly followed it. When the Pegasus reached it, a flash of blue light appeared and they were sailing over the labyrinth. The Pegasus glided until it hovered next to Jareth's huge window seat in one of the top towers. He slid off with ease then took Sarah in his arms. The Pegasus vanished, and Jareth carried her to his bathroom. He stripped her clothes and filled his pool size bath with nearly steaming water. He slipped a robe on her with little difficulty, then attempted to wake her.  
  
"Sarah?" he cooed softly, brushing the wet hair from her face. She made no movement, and her breathing was shallow. He lowered his lips to hers. She hazily woke up to the feeling, and her eyes blurred into an image of Jareth. They closed again and she brought her hand up to the side of his face, caressing his cheek. "Merciful Avarra." She was confused, but took his words to mean something like 'Thank God'. She smiled weakly and huddled into a ball against his body, which was the only source of heat that she could sense. "Sarah," she reopened her eyes and stared into his with a mixture of sadness, sincerity, and insecurity. "I'm going to be in the next room. You can bathe here and relax. Warm up a bit. You almost froze to death angel, and I don't know what I would've done with myself." He tried to lift her off of his lap, but she clung to him.  
  
"Don't go. Don't leave me alone." He heard the tremble in her voice, but her body's shivering convinced him.  
  
"Sarah." he said in a warning tone, though it was soft. Silently he cursed himself for not just putting her in and leaving. That wasn't an option. Leaving her alone was no longer an option. What Sarah wanted was what Sarah received. He waved his hand and his clothes were gone. He slid into the warm water, which was relieving for him as well. She took off her robe and descended into the pool. He sat on the shallow bottom, the water came up to his upper chest. She dipped her head under the water, then came back up quickly. She floated across the water to Jareth, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You saved me, why?" he looked down at her in surprise.  
  
"I told you earlier, I love you. You just kept running away from me." He kissed her forehead.  
  
~*)_____________)~*~(_____________(*~  
  
About an hour later they were in Jareth's bed nuzzling each other. Jareth was wearing loose black pants and Sarah, a black slip. Sarah fell asleep first, then Jareth too drifted off. His hold on her however, didn't loosen a bit.  
  
~*)_____________)~*~(_____________(*~  
  
Sarah woke but kept her eyes closed. She turned around moaning softly, and snuggled into the warmth of her comforter. Her eyes shot open.  
  
'Comforters don't breathe, or have arms, or sexy muscular chests. SHIT!' she thought frantically. Her worry quickly changed to anger. 'Who does he think he is?! What's more, what does he think I am, a slut that sleeps with anyone?' She noticed thankfully that he had the decency to keep them both dressed. 'Not that I truly mind, but he-' her mind drifted back to the previous events. 'Okay, so maybe he did give me my space. He should've known I was out of it. Now he thinks he owns me or something.' She looked up at his sleeping face. 'He's so handsome no matter what he's doing. And he did save my life. ' She traced his jaw-line ever so lightly, afraid to wake him. Before she realized what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his. She felt him stir against her, and he was kissing her back. His tongue delved into her mouth, sliding up and down hers slowly, temptingly. 'It always happens to me doesn't it.' She slid her arms around his neck. 'Oh well.'  
  
~*)_____________)~*~(_____________(*~  
  
Alright, I'm done for now. Please review and lemme know if it's okay.  
  
OH! And in response to my previous authors note that said I wasn't going to write anymore, well, I thought about it, and despite the evil person who chose to remain anonymous, I haven't really gotten a bad response from my normal readers or new readers. It's also that this is an outlet for me, I can put a lot of my emotions into my stories, and therefore I end up lining them with undercover meanings. Thank you to those who did send me e-mails encouraging me, it's very comforting to know that even if people don't know you they still care. (I'll be replying to those soon, and I'm sorry about the delay, but we're cleanin up the house and we're movin out to St. Louis, Missouri. My dad might finally get a job, and we might not be poor anymore. Actually, we're not poor. We live in a very nice neighborhood in Chicago, but my daddy's been outta work for about 7 months now, and he's not happy, and we can't afford ta stay here, so we're-  
  
Jareth: Angel?  
  
YES?  
  
Jareth: Shut up or I shall personally impale you.  
  
With what, a plastic knife?  
  
BEN: Actually that would be entirely impossible because the definition of 'impale' is to"  
  
*SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben disappears with a POOF!  
  
If you'd like to know more about Ben, he's also in my story My Way: The Labyrinth, which reminds me that I gotta-  
  
Jareth: shut up, call Death by Bambi Tapes, or your muse mandi, and then you have to read that stupid Farenheit 451 book.  
  
Oh my god is that thing evil. I swear it's written in an entirely different language! It's non comprehendable. I swear it's not. So I gots ta go. Come on Jareth! ^_^  
  
Jareth: I'm not going with you to read a book..  
  
Who says we're actually going to *read*....?  
  
Jareth: -.-  
  
HEHEHE...I'm a bit evil aren't I? Anyways, I'm leavin, bye ciao, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
